In vain
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Mereka sedang di dapur, dan kekasihnya benar-benar menjengkelkan. [#fluffember2019]


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya

**.**

0o0o0o0

**In vain**

_Fiksi ini didikasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ BACKHUG _

* * *

0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

"Hentikan, kau mengganggu."

"Tidak mau."

Chuuya sedang memasak makan malam mereka ketika tiba-tiba Dazai masuk ke dapur dan menyergapnya dari belakang seperti ini. Sekarang di wajan ada minyak panas yang kalau salah sedikit dan tumpah bisa membahayakan mereka, tapi kekasihnya kadang bisa jadi terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti hal sedernaha seperti ini.

"Serius, kau benar-benar mengganggu."

Bukannya melepaskan kekangan itu, Dazai justru semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Membuatnya semakin sulit bergerak.

"Nah, dari pada kau mengganggu seperti ini, lebih baik siapkan meja makan, atau mandi dulu sa—"

"Tidak mau!"

Pasrah. Chuuya memilih untuk mengalah dan membiarkan saja Dazai berlaku semaunya.

Kadang—bisa dibilang cukup sering, kekasihnya tiba-tiba menjadi orang paling menjengkelkan di dunia, seperti saat ini. Chuuya cukup paham kenapa dan bisa menebak juga apa penyebabnya.

Tapi satu yang pasti, alasan utamanya adalah karena Dazai Osamu itu sangat manja!

Besok, sampai tiga hari ke depan Chuuya harus pergi ke luar kota karena pekerjaanya, dan disaat yang sama selama dua hari ke depan Dazai dapat jatah liburnya.

Tadi setelah membicarakan pekerjaan dadakannya yang harus sampai keluar kota Dazai sempat kesal, dia bilang harusnya mereka kencan atau setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dazai sampai mengutuk Boss yang mempekerjakan Chuuya karena merusak rencana liburannya. Dazai juga menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersama Chuuya, berjanji tidak akan mengganggu urusan pekerjaan, tapi setelahnya dia ingin Chuuya menemani dirinya menikmati liburannya.

Dan Chuuya menolak tawaran itu.

Bukan karena apa-apa.

Chuuya hanya merasa dirinya tidak akan bisa fokus bekerja kalau Dazai ada bersama dengannya.

"Chuuya~"

"Hm?"

Bagian belakang kepala Chuuya diendus-endus, tidak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi Dazai benar-benar menggangu acara memasaknya.

"Chuuya~"

"Apa?"

Tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya kembali mengerat. Wajah Dazai mungkin sudah terbenam di antara rambut-tambutnya, bergerak menggeleng pelan dan masih mengedus bagian itu.

_Ini menjengkelkan!_

"Chuuya~"

Oh, Dewa. Chuuya benar-benar kesal kali ini. Ingin hatinya langsung memukul Dazai dengan spatula yang ada di tangan, tapi—

"Oke, baiklah." Chuuya mendongak, mengirim tatapan tajam, tapi rasanya percuma. "Aku akan pesankan satu kamar lain dipenginapan yang sama, kau bisa ikut besok."

—dirinya tidak sampai hati melakukan kekerasan seperti itu pada Dazai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Hah?" Chuuya langsung membebaskan diri. Mematikan kompor untuk bisa menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Menjaga jarak karena takut tiba-tiba khilaf dan memukul Dazai dengan spatula di tangan. "Jadi apa maumu? Tolong jangan buat aku naik darah!"

"Aku tidak ingin beda kamar denganmu." Dia menarik Chuuya mendekat. Memeluk lagi. Bedanya kali ini tidak dari belakang seperti tadi. "Ganti pesanan kamarmu jadi kamar untuk dua orang."

Chuuya mengangguk. Mengiyakan apa maunya. "Kalau begitu sekarang jangan ganggu aku."

"Tidak mau!" sahutnya cepat. Dia membiarkan Chuuya kembali memasak, sibuk dengan kompor dan masakan yang ada di atasnya, tapi Dazai sendiri kembali memposisikan diri di belakang Chuuya.

Melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Chuuya. Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di lehernya, kemudian pipinya dan terakhir Dazai menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Chuuya sambil bersenandung senang.

Berkat kekasihnya ini Chuuya sudah mengenal kata 'sia-sia' berserta artinya sejak dulu. Jadi sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membiarkan Dazai melakukan seenaknya. Terlalu melelahkan mendebat Dazai, jadi Chuuya sudah menyerah.

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

**26/12/2019 **

Ini harusnya _fluff_, harusnya kerasa manis. Tapi beneran aku ngga bisa ngerasa manisnya. Ada yang salah sama indra perasa _hati_ku kayanya~/plak

Tapi semoga kalian yang baca ngerasain manisnya ya

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
